1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for automatically configuring information of topology indicating how to connect each equipment such as a router, a host computer, and the like with a network, and more particularly, it relates to a technique for automatically configuring topology information based on the configuration information set for an interface of each equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional technique for automatically configuring topology information is designed to configure information of topology in management equipment based on the information sent from each equipment connected to a network, by transferring the information necessary for configuring topology information from each equipment to the management equipment of the network. For example, a network configuration recognizing device disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication Laid-Open (Kokai) No. Heisei 5-136794, is designed to transfer the sending source address of a packet received by each port of a hub, from the hub to the management equipment and according to the information transferred from the hub, configure the topology information in the management equipment.
The conventional technique enables automatic configuration of topology information as for a network already configured. However, in need for automatic configuration of topology information as for a network to be configured from now on, the conventional technique will never do. The case of requiring topology information before configuration of a network is as follows, by way of example.
In the case of configuration of a network, it is necessary to set the configuration information including IP address, subnet mask, routing information, and the like, in each equipment such as a router, a host computer, and the like to be connected to the network. In order to set this configuration information, generally a worker needs to visit the setting place of each equipment. Such a method takes a lot of troubles for setting of the configuration information, and the improvement is desired.
As a method in order to reply to the above desire, such a method can be considered, as transferring configuration information to be set for an interface of each managed equipment, from management equipment of a network to the corresponding managed equipment, through a network, thereby to set the configuration information sent to the managed equipment. In order to realize this method, it is also necessary to input into the management equipment, the topology information indicating how to connect each managed equipment to a network, in addition to the configuration information, so as to have the management equipment recognize the network configuration. Namely, in order to automatically set the configuration information in every managed equipment, it becomes necessary to establish the configuration information in every managed equipment sequentially in the order of starting from one managed equipment connected to the upstream of a network (nearest to the management equipment), thereby requiring the input of the topology information in the management equipment.
For example, when management equipment 101 sets the configuration information in managed equipment 102 and 103, in a network as shown in FIG. 24, it is necessary to set the configuration information in the managed equipment 102 at first, and thereafter set the configuration information in the managed equipment 103. At this time, if the topology information is not entered in the management equipment 101, there is a possibility of setting the configuration information in the managed equipment 103 before setting the configuration information in the managed equipment 102. In this case, the information for setting the configuration information is not relayed correctly by the managed equipment 102, thereby failing in setting the configuration information.
When automatically setting the configuration information in each managed equipment via a network, it is also necessary to enter the topology information of a network, in addition to the configuration information to be set in each managed equipment. However, even if setting of the configuration information is automated, an additional trouble of configuring and entering the topology information would spoil the merit of automatic setting of the configuration information, and therefore, the improvement is desired.
An object of the present invention is to provide a topology information automatic configuration method and its topology information automatic configuration system capable of automatically configuring topology information based on the configuration information, even before actual configuration of a network.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a topology information automatic configuration method and its topology information automatic configuration system capable of configuring the topology information, even if there exists a subnetwork having the identical network address within a network using a local address, in other words, even if the network addresses overlap each other.
Further another object of the present invention is to provide a topology information automatic configuration method and its topology information automatic configuration system capable of detecting an error of the configuration information of each equipment before actual configuration of a network.
According to the first aspect of the invention, a topology information automatic configuration method for configuring topology information indicating how to connect each equipment, based on configuration information, including IP address and subnet mask, established for every interface of each equipment connected to a network, comprises
a network address calculation step for obtaining network address of a subnetwork to which an interface is connected, as for every interface, based on the IP address and the subnet mask of the interface, and
a topology information configuration step for configuring the topology information indicating that each equipment including an interface having the identical network address obtained in the network address calculation step, is connected to the subnetwork of the above identical network address and that the equipment having a plurality of interfaces connect together the subnetworks indicated by the network addresses of the plurality of interfaces obtained in the network address calculation step.
According to the second aspect of the invention, a topology information automatic configuration method for configuring topology information indicating how to connect each equipment, based on configuration information, including equipment name, IP address, and subnet mask, established for every interface of management equipment and a plurality of managed equipment connected to a network, comprises
a network address calculation step for obtaining network address of a subnetwork to which an interface is connected, as for every interface, based on the IP address and the subnet mask of the interface, and storing a pair of the obtained network address of each interface and the equipment name of the corresponding equipment having the interface, into an address list storing unit,
a management equipment key address registration step for storing a pair of the network address of an interface owned by the management equipment which is obtained in the network address calculation step and the corresponding equipment name, into a key address list storing unit,
a pickup step for picking up the same information as that of the head of the network addresses stored in the key address list storing unit, from the information of each interface stored in the address list storing unit, and storing the same into a pickup information storing unit, and
a topology information configuration step for configuring the topology information indicating that the equipment having an interface whose information is stored in the pickup information storing unit in the pickup step, is connected to the identical subnetwork represented by the network address within the information and that the equipment having a plurality of interfaces, of all the equipment each having an interface whose information is stored in the pickup information storing unit, connect together the subnetworks indicated by the network addresses of the plurality of interfaces stored in the address list storing unit.
In the preferred construction, the topology information automatic configuration method, further includes
an additional registration step for additionally storing a pair of the network address and the corresponding equipment name as for all the interfaces owned by the equipment in the rearmost portion of the key address list storing unit, when there exists some equipment which has a plurality of interfaces and whose information is not stored in the key address list, in all the equipment each having an interface whose information is stored in the pickup information storing unit, and
a deleting step for deleting the information which has been stored in the pickup information storing unit from the information stored in the address list storing unit as well as deleting the same information as the head information from the information stored in the key address list storing unit, and thereafter performing the pickup step on condition that some information remains in the key address list storing unit.
According to another aspect of the invention, a topology information automatic configuration method for configuring topology information indicating how to connect each equipment, based on configuration information, including IP address and subnet mask and further including group ID for distinguishing each subnetwork as for an interface of the equipment connected to one of the subnetworks given the identical network address existing in the network, established for every interface of each equipment connected to a network, comprises the steps of
a network address calculation step for obtaining network address of a subnetwork to which an interface is connected, as for every interface of the respective equipment, based on the IP address and the subnet mask of the interface, and
a topology information configuration step for configuring the topology information indicating that each equipment including an interface having the identical network address obtained in the network address calculation step and including no group ID in the configuration information, is connected to the subnetwork of the above identical network address, the equipment having an interface of the identical network address obtained and the equal group ID included in the configuration information, is connected to a subnetwork represented by the above identical network address and the group ID, and that the equipment having a plurality of interfaces connects together the subnetworks represented by the network addresses of the interfaces owned by the equipment or each pair of the network address and group ID of an interface.
According to another aspect of the invention, a topology information automatic configuration method for configuring topology information indicating how to connect each equipment, based on configuration information, including equipment name, IP address and subnet mask and further including group ID for distinguishing each subnetwork as for an interface of the equipment connected to one of the subnetworks given the identical network address existing in the network, established for every interface of several equipment including one management equipment connected to a network, comprises the steps of
a network address calculation step for obtaining network address of a subnetwork to which an interface is connected, as for every interface, based on the IP address and the subnet mask of the interface, and as for an interface having no group ID in the configuration information, storing a pair of the network address of the interface and the equipment name of the corresponding equipment having the same interface into an address list storing unit, and as for an interface having the group ID in the configuration information, storing a pair of the network address of the interface and the equipment name of the corresponding equipment having the same interface into the address list storing unit,
a management equipment key address registration step for storing the network address within information in a key address list storing unit when the information about an interface of the management equipment stored in the address list storing unit in the network address calculation step includes no group ID, and storing a pair of the network address and the group ID within the information into the key address list storing unit when the information includes group ID,
a pickup step for picking up the same information as for the network address and the group ID as the head information stored in the key address list storing unit, from the information stored in the address list storing unit, and storing the same into a pickup information storing unit, and
a topology information configuration step for configuring the topology information indicating that each equipment having an interface whose information is stored in the pickup information storing unit in the pickup step, is connected to the identical subnetwork represented by the network address or a pair of the network address and the group ID within the information and that the equipment having a plurality of interfaces, of all the equipment each having an interface whose information is stored in the pickup information storing unit, connects together the subnetworks indicated by the network addresses of the interfaces owned by the equipment or each pair of the network address and group ID of an interface.
In the preferred construction, the topology information automatic configuration method, further comprises
an additional registration step for, when there exists the information of an interface of the equipment which has a plurality of interfaces and whose information is not stored in the key address list, in the information of each interface stored in the pickup information storing unit, additionally storing a pair of the network address and the corresponding equipment name of the interface in the rearmost portion of the key address list storing unit, as for an interface including no group ID in the configuration information, of all the interfaces owned by the equipment, and additionally storing a set of the network address, the equipment name and the group ID of the interface in the key address list storing unit, as for an interface including the group ID in the configuration information, and
a deleting step for deleting the information which has been stored in the pickup information storing unit from the information stored in the address list storing unit as well as deleting the same information as the head information from the information stored in the key address list storing unit, and thereafter performing the pickup step on condition that some information remains in the key address list storing unit.
According to another aspect of the invention, a topology information automatic configuration system for configuring topology information indicating how to connect each equipment, based on configuration information, including IP address and subnet mask, established for every interface of each equipment connected to a network, comprises the steps of
a network address calculation means for obtaining network address of a subnetwork to which an interface is connected, as for every interface, based on the IP address and the subnet mask of the interface, and
a topology information configuration means for configuring the topology information indicating that each equipment including an interface having the identical network address obtained in the network address calculation means, is connected to the subnetwork of the above identical network address and that the equipment having a plurality of interfaces connect together the subnetworks indicated by the network addresses of the plurality of interfaces obtained in the network address calculation means.
According to another aspect of the invention, a topology information automatic configuration means for configuring topology information indicating how to connect each equipment, based on configuration information, including equipment name, IP address, and subnet mask, established for every interface of management equipment and a plurality of managed equipment connected to a network, comprises the steps of
a network address calculation means for obtaining network address of a subnetwork to which an interface is connected, as for every interface, based on the IP address and the subnet mask of the interface, and storing a pair of the obtained network address of each interface and the equipment name of the corresponding equipment having the interface, into an address list storing unit,
a management equipment key address registration means for storing a pair of the network address of an interface owned by the management equipment which is obtained by the network address calculation means and the corresponding equipment name, into a key address list storing unit,
a pickup means for picking up the same information as that of the head of the network addresses stored in the key address list storing unit, from the information of each interface stored in the address list storing unit, and storing the same into a pickup information storing unit, and
a topology information configuration means for configuring the topology information indicating that the equipment having an interface whose information is stored in the pickup information storing unit by the pickup means, is connected to the identical subnetwork represented by the network address within the information and that the equipment having a plurality of interfaces, of all the equipment each having an interface whose information is stored in the pickup information storing unit, connect together the subnetworks indicated by the network addresses of the plurality of interfaces stored in the address list storing unit.
In the preferred construction, the topology information automatic configuration system, further comprises
an additional registration means for additionally storing a pair of the network address and the corresponding equipment name as for all the interfaces owned by the equipment in the rearmost portion of the key address list storing unit, when there exists some equipment which has a plurality of interfaces and whose information is not stored in the key address list, in all the equipment each having an interface whose information is stored in the pickup information storing unit, and
a deleting means for deleting the information which has been stored in the pickup information storing unit from the information stored in the address list storing unit as well as deleting the same information as the head information from the information stored in the key address list storing unit, and thereafter performing the pickup means on condition that some information remains in the key address list storing unit.
According to another aspect of the invention, a topology information automatic configuration system for configuring topology information indicating how to connect each equipment, based on configuration information, including IP address and subnet mask and further including group ID for distinguishing each subnetwork as for an interface of the equipment connected to one of the subnetworks given the identical network address existing in the network, established for every interface of each equipment connected to a network, comprises the steps of
a network address calculation means for obtaining network address of a subnetwork to which an interface is connected, as for every interface of the respective equipment, based on the IP address and the subnet mask of the interface, and
a topology information configuration means for configuring the topology information indicating that each equipment including an interface having the identical network address obtained by the network address calculation means and including no group ID in the configuration information, is connected to the subnetwork of the above identical network address, the equipment having an interface of the identical network address obtained and the equal group ID included in the configuration information, is connected to a subnetwork represented by the above identical network address and the group ID, and that the equipment having a plurality of interfaces connects together the subnetworks represented by the network addresses of the interfaces owned by the equipment or each pair of the network address and group ID of an interface.
According to another aspect of the invention, a topology information automatic configuration system for configuring topology information indicating how to connect each equipment, based on configuration information, including equipment name, IP address and subnet mask and further including group ID for distinguishing each subnetwork as for an interface of the equipment connected to one of the subnetworks given the identical network address existing in the network, established for every interface of several equipment including one management equipment connected to a network, comprises the steps of
a network address calculation means for obtaining network address of a subnetwork to which an interface is connected, as for every interface, based on the IP address and the subnet mask of the interface, and as for an interface having no group ID in the configuration information, storing a pair of the network address of the interface and the equipment name of the corresponding equipment having the same interface into an address list storing unit, and as for an interface having the group ID in the configuration information, storing a pair of the network address of the interface and the equipment name of the corresponding equipment having the same interface into the address list storing unit,
a management equipment key address registration means for storing the network address within information in a key address list storing unit when the information about an interface of the management equipment stored in the address list storing unit by the network address calculation means includes no group ID, and storing a pair of the network address and the group ID within the information into the key address list storing unit when the information includes group ID,
a pickup means for picking up the same information as for the network address and the group ID as the head information stored in the key address list storing unit, from the information stored in the address list storing unit, and storing the same into a pickup information storing unit, and
a topology information configuration means for configuring the topology information indicating that each equipment having an interface whose information is stored in the pickup information storing unit in the pickup means, is connected to the identical subnetwork represented by the network address or a pair of the network address and the group ID within the information and that the equipment having a plurality of interfaces, of all the equipment each having an interface whose information is stored in the pickup information storing unit, connects together the subnetworks indicated by the network addresses of the interfaces owned by the equipment or each pair of the network address and group ID of an interface.
In the preferred construction, the topology information automatic configuration system, further comprises
an additional registration means for, when there exists the information of an interface of the equipment which has a plurality of interfaces and whose information is not stored in the key address list, in the information of each interface stored in the pickup information storing unit, additionally storing a pair of the network address and the corresponding equipment name of the interface in the rearmost portion of the key address list storing unit, as for an interface including no group ID in the configuration information, of all the interfaces owned by the equipment, and additionally storing a set of the network address, the equipment name and the group ID of the interface in the key address list storing unit, as for an interface including the group ID in the configuration information, and
a deleting means for deleting the information which has been stored in the pickup information storing unit from the information stored in the address list storing unit as well as deleting the same information as the head information from the information stored in the key address list storing unit, and thereafter performing the pickup means on condition that some information remains in the key address list storing unit.
According to another aspect of the invention, a computer readable memory storing a topology information automatic configuration program for configuring topology information indicating how to connect each equipment, based on configuration information, including IP address and subnet mask, established for every interface of each equipment connected to a network,
the topology information automatic configuration program comprising
a network address calculation step for obtaining network address of a subnetwork to which an interface is connected, as for every interface, based on the IP address and the subnet mask of the interface, and
a topology information configuration step for configuring the topology information indicating that each equipment including an interface having the identical network address obtained in the network address calculation step, is connected to the subnetwork of the above identical network address and that the equipment having a plurality of interfaces connect together the subnetworks indicated by the network addresses of the plurality of interfaces obtained in the network address calculation step.
According to another aspect of the invention, a computer readable memory storing a topology information automatic configuration program for configuring topology information indicating how to connect each equipment, based on configuration information, including equipment name, IP address, and subnet mask, established for every interface of management equipment and a plurality of managed equipment connected to a network,
the topology information automatic configuration program comprises
a network address calculation step for obtaining network address of a subnetwork to which an interface is connected, as for every interface, based on the IP address and the subnet mask of the interface, and storing a pair of the obtained network address of each interface and the equipment name of the corresponding equipment having the interface, into an address list storing unit,
a management equipment key address registration step for storing a pair of the network address of an interface owned by the management equipment which is obtained in the network address calculation step and the corresponding equipment name, into a key address list storing unit,
a pickup step for picking up the same information as that of the head of the network addresses stored in the key address list storing unit, from the information of each interface stored in the address list storing unit, and storing the same into a pickup information storing unit, and
a topology information configuration step for configuring the topology information indicating that the equipment having an interface whose information is stored in the pickup information storing unit in the pickup step, is connected to the identical subnetwork represented by the network address within the information and that the equipment having a plurality of interfaces, of all the equipment each having an interface whose information is stored in the pickup information storing unit, connect together the subnetworks indicated by the network addresses of the plurality of interfaces stored in the address list storing unit.
According to another aspect of the invention, a computer readable memory storing a topology information automatic configuration program for configuring topology information indicating how to connect each equipment, based on configuration information, including IP address and subnet mask and further including group ID for distinguishing each subnetwork as for an interface of the equipment connected to one of the subnetworks given the identical network address existing in the network, established for every interface of each equipment connected to a network,
the topology information automatic configuration program comprising
a network address calculation step for obtaining network address of a subnetwork to which an interface is connected, as for every interface of the respective equipment, based on the IP address and the subnet mask of the interface, and
a topology information configuration step for configuring the topology information indicating that each equipment including an interface having the identical network address obtained in the network address calculation step and including no group ID in the configuration information, is connected to the subnetwork of the above identical network address, the equipment having an interface of the identical network address obtained and the equal group ID included in the configuration information, is connected to a subnetwork represented by the above identical network address and the group ID, and that the equipment having a plurality of interfaces connects together the subnetworks represented by the network addresses of the interfaces owned by the equipment or each pair of the network address and group ID of an interface.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become clear from the detailed description given herebelow.